Kazuki, the god of hell
Synopsis: Kazuki is the god of hell and is the Villian protagonist of the Series, he spends most of his days in hell drinking wine but sometimes will go out and recruit people for his hell Army Personality: Kazuki is more of a Sarcastic fellow and tends to disregard insults and instead gets people to fight his fights for him, though he has shown that he himself is completely capable of battle. Relations with other characters: Autistic Paladin: Paladin tends to be a common annoyance to Kazuki as Paladin always attempts to go out of his way to stop Kazuki, no-body knows why Kazuki hasn't killed him yet. Lathander: The Neutral good god of DND, he sent Autistic Paladin to defeat Kazuki. Lathander and Kazuki have a extreme hatred towards each other Anti-Paladin: The opposite of Autistic Paladin, he was made by Kazuki to kill Autistic Paladin and essentially is a minion of Kazuki, they get a long pretty well. ShySugarGummie: Kazuki's wife, The most yandere yet gentle loving woman there is. Taking care of the devil with red hot burning hellfire love, while being scary and demonic to whomever tries to take him away from her. The perfect Queen of hell who is also the Goddess of Life and Death. The only thing more beautiful than her, is the perfect love they have for each other SpaceWarriorJose:. Another God in the series, they both despise autistic Paladin and Lathander, so it's easy to say their best friends. Critchley: Son of Kazuki and Shy. He's a little weird, and has a sex addiction problem. Even towards his own family. He is a good son, just a demonic pervert. TDWG: Hell's therapist. He needs to be paid more. Sometimes even he needs therapy from all the insanity... SylentJackal: Demi-god. split-personality. insane. He joined kazuki's army when he was promised he could die, but now he is stuck as a demi-god. Queen Shy enjoys his suffering highly MattJax: The devil's right-hand man. A little bitch with size issues Oasis: Hell's tailor. He's good at what he does. Currently shipped with KnifeWife KnifeWife: A precious smol bean of a girl Blairlex: A sassy penguin who is a good friend to everyone. Lots of people praise him for his anal juice. Lost Dragon: Dragon pet to Shy. Likes to call him Trogdor. Kazuki hates dragons because of childhood sex trauma, and doesn't want the Queen to have dragons in his domain Natsuki: Brother to Kazuki (Daiyo). Is a happily married demon, who is maybe next in line for the throne. Maaaaybe. Not as sexy as Kazuki, but they have a yaoi ship. Let the demon incest art begin lol Shammoo: A cotton candy cunt who thots around everywhere like a thirsty dumbass CurzedPrizma: Is god and an adorable bunny. Everybody loves this cinnamon bun Jp2legend: Used to be one of the wives. Is shipped with HayHayTayBay HayHayTayBay: Used to be the God of Time and Space, but gave away her powers for a simple life. She is now the nurse of Hell.Currently is trying to help Critchley get rid of his sex addiction, and lust for incest by beating him under order from the Queen. Callofkitty: A son... he's adopted and can't have Robux VitamanC: Just another kid Grozdan: Another one of the wives who is also a penguin Calla: Sister to Kazuki. She can be more devilish than him, and loves scaring people Adam: Is a great funny dude. Made a soundboard full of Kazuki quotes, and is best friend to the Devil. Make sure to follow his stream on Twitch